Unikanie zasadzek
Sposoby z łączeniem floty'' Użycie tych sposobów możliwe jest tylko na UNIVERSACH, na których dostępny jest system łączenia flot (zwany popularnie ACS). Sposób na opóźnienie floty Na czym on polega? Mianowicie, przed dolotem naszej floty do celu zapraszamy do wspólnego ataku samego siebie. Następnie wchodzimy w zakładkę floty, wybieramy jedną sondę szpiegowską i dołączamy do lecącej już na atak floty, najlepiej ze zmniejszoną szybkością. Co to daje? Główna flota zostaje opóźniona, dolatuje od kilkunastu sekund do kilku minut później - daje to nam możliwość wysłania sond szpiegowskich jakby wyglądała planeta/księżyc na który lecimy w momencie walki. Osoba, która podsyła coś na 'stacjonuj' aby broniło innego gracza nie ma możliwości manipulacji swoją flotą, może ją tylko zawrócić. Nie ucieknie więc tez przed naszymi sondami, a my będziemy mieli szansę aby zawrócic swoje skarby lecące na pewną zgubę :) Jak to wygląda w praktyce? Gracz X atakuje gracza Y. Gracz Y siedzi akurat na swoim księżycu i widząc lecące skrzywdzić go stateczki pisze do gracza Z, aby wleciał pare sekund przed agresorem na stacjonuj i pomógł mu w walce. Gracz Z zgadza się pomóc graczowi Y w zrobieniu kuku graczowi X. Jednak pan X nie jest głupi i wie, co może go spotkać. Dołącza więc do swojej floty sondę opóźniając ją o, powiedzmy 1 minutę. Jednocześnie wysyła sondy z misją szpieguj na pana Y, aby zobaczyć czy nie szykuje mu niespodzianki. Pan Z jedyne co może zrobić to zawrócić swą flotę, przed skanem się nie schowa. Tak więc gracz X przyuważa co mu się szykuje i zawraca swoją flotę, oszczędzając dzięki temu kilka lat życia i pozbawiając się paru siwych włosków, którymi przez nerwy niewątpliwie został by obdarzony. Uwagi: 1. Flota (w tym wypadku sonda), którą dołączamy może dolatywać maxymalnie o 30% później od floty głównej, w innym wypadku nie będziemy mogli jej przyłączyć. 2. Czasem osoba podlatująca na stacjonuj przewiduje opóźnienie przez agresora floty i wlatuje pare sekund po nim, warto mając złe przeczucie opóźnić flotę kilkakrotnie 3. Za wszelkie błędy z góry przepraszam i proszę o ich korygację tych, którzy takowe dostrzegą. Sposoby bez łączenia floty Dostępne zarówno na UNIVERSACH z jak i bez łączenia floty. Sposób na nieistniejące pz Na czym on polega? Gracz X chce zniszczyć gracza Y, lecz ten posiada księżyc z którego robi FS'a na PZ. X zakłada więc kolonie wypadową, koniecznie w układzie gdzie znajduje się flota Y. Gracz Y o tym wie, więc kolonizuje wszystkie planety w swoim układzie, jeżeli posiada już 9 planet to zamiast koloni tworzą się dziwne twory, które przez 24h uniemożliwiają skolonizowanie danej współrzędnej. Ostatecznie X skonolizował planete w układzie gracza Y i przerzucił tam całą flote. Dzięki skanowaniu zna też technologie Y. Gracz X przez kilka dni obserwuje tworzone pola zniszczeń w układzie i czas ich znikania. Dzięki temu wnioskuje na jakiej prędkości lata zazwyczaj Y. Sposoby ochrony Graczy Y od czasu, kiedy X założył u niego kolonie powinien przyjąć stałą metode robienia FS'a : wysyłać recyklera około minute przed resztą floty (jest to bardzo ważne!). Jeśli dodatkowo chce napsuć krwi X, powinien także co noc tworzyć PZ na wszystkich planetach w swoim układzie oraz kilka układów po każdej stronie. I na część z tych PZ puszczać po jednym recyclerze lub też wybrać sobie kilka i wysyłać na nie dwa recyclery w odstępie kilku minut. To samo robi z flotą, recycler przodem, minute później flota. Ochrona przed złapaniem Jeżeli znaleźliśmy ładny cel i mamy pewność, że nie jest on online, lecz boimy się, że wejdzie kilkanaście minut później i poprosi kogoś, żeby zaatakował nas "z kontry", bądź ktoś zauważy nasz atak na falandze i sam zaatakuje "z kontry", najlepiej posłać jest flote na 90% prędkości. Główną zaletą jest fakt, że wszyscy atakujący "z kontry" liczą prędkość wracającego na 100%, gdyż wydaje się to najbardziej logiczne, jednak nic bardziej mylącego! Miłej Gry :)